Yooka-Laylee VS Lucky
Yooka-Laylee VS Lucky is a What-if? Death Battle created by Raiando and Tonygameman. It features Yooka-Laylee from their eponymous franchise and Lucky from Lucky's Tale series. ''Description'' Yooka-Laylee VS Lucky, it's a battle between two Modern 3D Platforming mascots, will Yooka-Laylee run out of Luck or Lucky won't be able to play the Ukulele? ''Interlude'' Boomstick: Rareware was a gaming juggernaut that took the world by storm with it's amazing games in 90s Wiz: When the company was at it's dark times, these two heroes showed up as they resembled their iconic mascots Boomstick: Like Yooka-Laylee: The Pagie Collecting Lizard-Bat duo. Wiz: And Lucky: The Caped Fox. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Tonygamesman: And we're Tony and Rai. Boomstick: Wait you guys again? Raiando: Yup, we're always the hosts when there's a Collaboration with my buddy. Wiz: And It's out job to analyse Weapon, Armor and Skills to find out Who Will Win.. Everyone: A Death Battle! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Yooka-Laylee's bio) ''Yooka-Laylee Writes in'' Wiz: Somewhere in the Playtonic Universe, there's a evil corporation named Hivory Towers ran by it's money-and-control loving CEO Capital B (shortened of "Bee"). His plan is to convert all literature into pure profit to have a monopoly over the book industry. Boomstick: The Capital B guy sure looks like Gru, even having a nefarious plan and leading an army of minions. Raiando: I mean you're not wrong, they have prepared a machine that'll suck up every book. Tonygameman: Capital B suddenly learns about a book known as the "One Book", planning to use its power to re-write the entire universe. I mean, what else would allow you to do so? Wiz: Meanwhile, near their headquarters in Shipwreck Creek, a green chameleon Yooka and a purple fruit bat Laylee (who met each other and became best friends on unknown reasons) are seen renovating their home while relaxing outside, Laylee deciding to sell her profit book for a large sum of money. Boomstick: And then all the sudden, Capital B used it's machine to suck up the very Book away. Tonygameman: Indeed. That very book is the "One Book" itself after all. At this point, its golden pages called Pagies escaped across many worlds. Raiando: And so the Lizard-Bat set up on their adventure to return the "One Book" before Capital B gets a use of it. Wiz: These two has many abilities going with them during their adventures like Tail Twirl which can be used to melee-attack enemies like any other platformer heroes else. Boomstick: Yooka can curl himself as a Ball for Laylee to roll around like Sonic, isn't it cute? Tonygameman: You just reminded what we talked about his fox buddy long ago... Anyway, we got Lizard Leap in which Yooka springs himself upwards by using his tail and even use his tongue as a grappling hook/zipline. Raiando: Yooka-Laylee can use the move Buddy Slam to ground pound, the name of it sounds pretty...suggestive. Wiz: Camo Cloak will give both Yooka & Laylee invisibility and an ability to reflect light/lasers for a short period of time. They can even create a Buddy Bubble that allows them to breathe underwater... caused by flatulence. Raiando: Stinky Dinky. Tonygameman: Okay...we wouldn't forget that Yooka can access Slurp State which he uses to lick a nearby object and gain it's abilities like becoming heavy to be un-affected by strong winds on his metal form, burning stuff by simply touching, lighting up dark rooms when luminous and power up electrical devices when charged. Boomstick: Like the Chameleon that he is. Let's not forget that Laylee herself got some abilities as well, like being able fly around and doing Sonar Shots, which is capable of breaking rocks, glass, ice blocks and making things visible. Wiz: There's also Slurp Shot which gives Yooka's tongue an another use for certain things like restoring health via butterflies and spitting up fire/ice balls/water waves/explosive projectiles via berries. Tonygameman: In The Impossible Lair, they can use tonics for new powers like being able to use a twirl attack three times, summoning a big shockwave that kills every enemy on-screen and even a slow-motion mode which may give Sly a run of money when it comes to jumps. Raiando: Surely Yooka and Laylee get better and superior versions of Reptile Roll, Sonar Shots and Flight, but they also got Sonar Shield, which protects them from any incoming attacks and let's them go through Toxic areas and such. Also carrying the legacy of the Bear and Bird duo, they can transform into vehicles. Boomstick: He can turn into a cool Snowplough to plow through the enemies, a Helicopter to fly around and shoot, some weird Plant thing that spreads Flora, a swarm of Piranha Fishes and the best one they got is the Pirate Ship. Wiz: The two did many strength feats like smashing apart an igloo, breaking through a stone plate, whacking treasure chests, knocking a nose off a solid gold statue and butt-stomping a cannon hard enough to make it fire. Tonygameman: Right. They solved virtually every puzzle and had some speedy moments for outrunning/dodging laser beams shot by security bots and lava meteors/asteroids. Boomstick: Yooka-Laylee have defeated many foes through their adventure, they defeated the likes of a giant wall monster, another wall monster made of Ice, some Tentacle monster, a boss that takes a jab at Xbox's most shitty accessory and a Planetoid. Tonygameman: And all that happened just because they accidentally killed her husband, who is a small moon when transformed into a pirate ship... Raiando: They even tanked the explosion from that said moon, by estimating the size of that explosion, it would at best level a City-Block. Tonygameman: They collected up every Pagie to refill the One Book, though it was later revealed to be a trap convinced by Capital B himself, later defeating him after a long battle. A second time came at rescuing Queen Phoebee's kingdom from his mind-controlling device as well. Boomstick: Wait? A overweight Gru-nosed bee conquering a kingdom of nicer ones on his species?! Seems like his original counterpart of a rhyming ugly witch capturing a young girl bear just to steal her beauty. Tonygameman: Well, the queen is his sister and much nicer than him after all... even to the point she would call him out to his superiors at V.I.L.E. Raiando: Sure, Capital B even plans on getting the Books to overwrite History itself. Wiz: However, these two sure does have their flaws like any other duos/teams. Both doesn't have real solo experience since their teamwork is needed for some of their moves. Tonygameman: And speaking of that, most of them are exploration-based and has limited stamina. Raiando: Yup, Yooka-Laylee sure some flaws here and there, but it won't stop these two kicking some ass. Boomstick: Some bee asses that stings. Wiz, Tonygameman and Raiando are not amused by this. Raiando: Well....onto the next one. Yooka picks up Laylee off his head, whirling her around a few times before tossing her up into the air, making her land on his head. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Yooka-Laylee's bio and open for Lucky's bio) ''Lucky Swipes his Tail in'' Raiando: In the magical world of Lucky's Tale, there are two Siblings known as Lucky and Lyra. Boomstick: Lyra is the older sister of Lucky and she has more accomplishments than her little brother, but that it's fine as Lucky has been starting to get some for his own and was even fishing with her. Isn't it cute? Tony: Exactly! All of this started when Lucky saw his sister on her plane which crashed down and they found the Book of Ages, which allows its user to rewrite history. Seems familiar, huh? Raiando: Yup, pretty much. Wiz: Just when everything's about to be fine, evil cat gang called the Kitty Litter leaded by Jinx suddenly appeared and were about to steal this very special book. Boomstick: Kitty Litter? Seriously? That's very Tacky for a gang name. Tony: Well... Besides Jinx himself, this team consists of younger kitten kids like those Koopalings after all. Raiando: Well while trying to protect the Book, Lucky ends up being sucked in it. Tony: And since Lyra was unable to save him at this moment and worlds both within and outside the book are in big danger, Lucky must stop Jinx and his kids from this evil plan and so begins his biggest adventure ever (though he had one before). Wiz: For starters on platformer games, Lucky can jump around and attack enemies by whipping his tail at them or simply stomping like your friendly average plumber. Raiando: Pretty basic moves for Lucky, he's also capable of pulling out a Dive Move as he digs through the underground. Boomstick: Surely they have seen that one vid where a Fox dives it's head into the ground. Tony: Okay... This only works on dirt and grass though. He also has some acrobatic skills like a double jump and can climb up walls & somehow temporarily prevent himself from falling. His attacks can even injure/damage ghosts and deflect some projectiles like fireballs. Boomstick: Lucky surely got a strong tail, he mostly uses his abilities more on the Environment if you ask me. Wiz: To be honest, Boomstick. He also have some items on his disposal as well. Like small bombs which Lucky can throw far away and blow up stuff. Tony: He also have a diving helmet, which obviously allows him to breath underwater undefinitely. Of course, you don't need to that much compare him to a fellow two-tailed fox or a squirrel like a last time. Raiando: Exactly, many have been comparing Lucky to those fellas. Tony: This match has been made for Rare's most popular characters' successors after all... but back on research. Boomstick: Let's look up the accomplishments he did that would surprise his sister. Wiz: You're right. On strength, Lucky's tail whip move can break/smash apart barrels, crates, multiple stone blocks, wells, etc. or even knock enemies far distances. Tony: His burrowing ability can knock over some rock towers and break metal robots. He can even throw a bomb on a target hard enough to smash it. For speed, he is quite nimble like dodging lasers from bees, spinning floor traps and Jinx's eyes. Raiando: He sure does pack a punch and is very past, how about his Durability? Tony: Well, Lucky can take hits from giant enemies, the Kitty Litter and even destroy molten magma rock monsters without getting damaged. Boomstick: His best accomplishment comes from taking out the big bad Jinx. Wiz: About defeating him, Jinx may have used the Book of Ages like on a level named "Jinx's Rewrite". However, we are yet not sure on this. Raiando: I mean Jinx used it to size-shift into a Giant and all, so the Book could have many possibilities. Boomstick: This fox however still have some weaknesses coming with him, as he's just a young kid and that may make him inexperienced despite his adventures. Tony: Otherwise, he can breath underwater for a short period of time before drowning without a helmet and his abilities very much relies on environment. Raiando: However Lucky still got the Inner Strength within him and he won't hesitate to fight any baddies he encounters. (Shows a ending cutscene of Super Lucky's Tale with Lyra's words) (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Lucky's bio and open for a Pre-Fight scene) ''Pre-Fight'' Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set, we've run the data through all posibilities. Boomstick: BUT FIRST! Here's a word from our sponsors...you probably heard of Raid Sha-'' '''Rai: KINGU CRIMSON! '''''Boomstick: Wait what? Rai: I erased the advertisement and leapt past it. Boomstick: Uh ok, how about Hone-'' Tony: I'm having none of that. ''Boomstick: Oh cmon, how about Nord VPN? Rai: For the last time, WE DONT DO SPONSORS! Boomstick: Oh well. Everyone: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEE!!! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the Fight) Who are you rooting for? Yooka-Laylee Lucky Who do you think will win? The Lizard-Bat duo The Caped Fox ''Death Battle'' It's a sunny day in the Grassy Lands of Tribalstack Tropics, we see the Lizard-Bat duo known as Yooka-Laylee strolling around as they collect Feathers. But all the sudden, when they were proceeding forward, somebody emerged from the ground. It's the Caped Fox known as Lucky as he accidentally knocked Yooka-Laylee away. Yooka-Laylee: Ugh, look where you going. Lucky, without any hesitation comes to pick up Yooka. Yooka: Oh thanks Foxy boy. Your help is appreciated. Laylee: Really? He pretty much came outta nowhere and knocked us away, I do not trust this Mascot Wannabe. Yooka: Cmon he offered some help. Laylee: Not until we see if he's a friend or foe. The Purple Bat then tackles towards Lucky and attacks him, This offended the Caped Fox as he responds back with a tail swipe which knocks Laylee towards Yooka. Lucky now tries to attack at both as he swipes his tail two times, however both avoid it. Yooka: Alright then, let's make him a chase us. Fight The Battle begins with Yooka-Laylee running away from Lucky, however the Fox managed to keep up with the Duo as he pounces on them, then Lucky starts to hit them with weak punches, but Yooka managed to kick Lucky out of him as he does several Tail Twirls on him as he gets flinches. Yooka then curls into a Ball as Laylee makes him tackle towards Lucky, however he managed to block it with his own Tail as he swipes them away, Lucky then dives straight into the ground as he starts digging through it and travels towards Yooka-Laylee, however they didn't waste anytime to evade from it as Yooka uses the Lizard Leap to jump towards a Platform above them. As Lucky digs out of the ground to try to attack the duo, he noticed that both of them were missing, Lucky looks left and right trying to find em, however it was late for the Fox as they both dropped on him with the Buddy Slam move, crushing Lucky on the ground. Laylee: That was a great one, we turned him into a Pancake. Lucky pulls himself out of the ground as he gets back into shape, after that The Caped Fox delivers bunch of punches on Yooka, then he jumps up and stomps on him as he springs towards a high ground and evades. Yooka: Don't let him get away, let's go after him. Laylee then lifts Yooka off the ground and then they fly towards Lucky, as they got close to him, Laylee shouts a bunch of Sonar Shots, however Lucky managed to jump away from each shot as they missed. Lucky then jumps towards a Wall as he Crawls up to reach another platform. Yooka uses his Tongue towards the ledge as he quickly reaches towards Lucky, then Yooka approaches towards Lucky as he gave him two punches in the row and a Tail Twirl on his face. Yooka: There is now nowhere to go, give up now. Lucky then pulls out a pair of Bombs and then smiles back. Yooka: Oh... The Caped Fox then starts to toss the Bombs all over the place as Yooka managed to dodge most of them, however Lucky quickly dives down and digs towards where Yooka-Laylee are running as he appears in front of them, this catches the Duo off-guard as he throws the Bomb on their face, blasting them away. Yooka: Ah..my beautiful face. Laylee: Yooka look! Berries. The Green Chameleon gets up and sees a pair of Power-Up Berries, Yooka uses his tongue to consume Scorchberries first, then he starts to spit out a bunch of Fireballs at Lucky, however The Caped Fox effortlessly deflected them away, this causes Yooka to try to get away from the Fireballs, only to get shot by one. Yooka: Ugh..how did his Tail not get set on fire? Laylee: Try the other Berries. The Chameleon then consumes the Bomberries and then he starts to spit out Explosives at Lucky, the Fox then takes out his Bombs again and starts throwing them at Yooka-Laylee, both were tossing their Bombs at each other, but then Lucky managed to swipe one of the Bombs back to Yooka-Laylee as they blow up. Laylee: Agh, it's no use, he keeps deflecting our Projectiles, you should try something else. Yooka-Laylee then curl into the Ball form and perform the Reptile Roll move as they managed to damage Lucky, then Yooka uses his Tongue on Lucky's leg as he makes the Fox trip over, then Yooka jumps up in the air and does a downward punch on Lucky's head. Then Yooka-Laylee jump off of him and then they consume the Frostberries, this time Yooka spits a bunch of Icicles at Lucky, however he manages to dig through the ground and avoid them, he emerges underneath Yooka-Laylee, then he grabs them and throws them on the ground, then Lucky hits them hard enough with his Tail to send them fly away and fall near the edge. As Yooka-Laylee get up, they see a crate full of Cannonballs, Yooka uses his tongue to lick the Cannonball as he ends up getting coated in Metal. Lucky runs towards Yooka and tried to punch him, however Lucky ends up hurting his hand as he flinches, Yooka does a Tail Twirl three times on Lucky as he gets hurt more. Then Yooka grabs Lucky as he jumps off of a Cliff with him, as both were falling, they ended up landing Underwater. Lucky quickly takes out his Diving Helmet as he gets out of Yooka's grasp and swims away, as Yooka's Metal Form runs out. Yooka: I guess this is the only choice. Yooka-Laylee then use the Buddy Bubble move to create a Bubble around them, after that they start to chase after Lucky. As they swim close to him, Lucky starts to toss up a bunch of Bombs towards them, but the Duo managed to dodge away from them as they tackle towards Lucky and hit him out of the water. As both get out of the water, Lucky takes off his Diving Helmet and shakes off the water out of his fur. Both Yooka-Laylee and Lucky get close to each other for one more time. Yooka: Well Foxy boy, you have put up a good fight with me, but it all ends here now. Both Yooka and Lucky started to throw punches at each other's face, then Lucky ends up kicking Yooka in the crotch, followed with a kick on his face, making him fall on the ground, as Yooka slowly gets up from the floor, he saw that Lucky is jumping towards them. But then The Chameleon-Bat duo activate the Sonar Shield as they protect themselves from the stomp. Lucky gets surprised from that as they activated their defence, as he tries to flee away but Yooka uses his tongue to grab Lucky and bring towards him as punches him two times in the face before doing a Somersault kick on Lucky's chin, he gets knocked away. The Caped Fox gets up from the ground as his hands are shaking, Yooka-Laylee's Sonar Shield runs out which makes Lucky think he now has the opportunity to finish them off, he takes a few more Bombs and throws them all at Yooka-Laylee, but then all the sudden Everything started to slow down around the Chameleon-Bat duo. Yooka: Well Well Well, looks like the Slow-Motion comes in handy in here. Yooka casually walks away from the bombs as he approaches towards Lucky. Laylee: We know what this Mascot Wannabe gonna pull out next, his moves are but predictable. As the Slow-Motion runs out, Yooka quickly does a powerful Reptile Roll on Lucky and hits him with enough pressure to send him flying away and land on a wall. Yooka-Laylee approach at the Caped Fox as he tries to stand up, however Yooka grabs him by the hand. Laylee: Good Grief, would you look at that? Yooka: He truly is outmatched from our Teamwork. Well Laylee, let's finish this! What comes next is Yooka-Laylee starting to get Lucky the beatdown of his life. Yooka pulls off a Barrage of Tail Twirls, Punches and Kicks all over Lucky, breaking his bones into pieces. Followed with a Reptile Roll over his body, then they resume back at punching him simultaneously, then Yooka tosses Lucky in the Air as Laylee flies towards The Caped Fox. Laylee breaths in and unleashes an all powerful Sonar Shockwaves on Lucky, it caused him lose his skin and end up flying as his head crashes through a Rock, completely killing Lucky. Laylee then returns towards Yooka and then both walk away. KO ''Results'' Boomstick: Wow, Yooka pretty much showed who is the best. Tony: Well, it's no surprise as Yooka and Laylee are physically more stronger and durable. Though both and Lucky are equal in speed for dodging laser beams. Raiando: Lucky does have the environmental advantage and even has several equipments to make him stand up against Yooka-Laylee. Wiz: Both needs something to survive underwater like Yooka-Laylee s Buddy Bubble and Lucky's diving helmet for example. Boomstick: Pretty much, but Yooka-Laylee's sheer amount of versatility just about puts Lucky to shame. Raiando: Exactly, even if Yooka-Laylee's transformations are outside help, they certainly don't need them. Tony: Right, they've got a lot of tonics to put themselves in advantages like slowing time against this foxy boy. Boomstick: Pretty much, but how about the enemies they have fought against? Wiz: Both of their enemies uses books to rewrite history and one of them (in this case; Jinx) used it to turn into a giant and many powerful attacks. Tony: Yooka also seemingly has a solo advantage on his own as well whenever he loses Laylee like in a sequel. And a fact both has more useful and a lot of techniques to use. Raiando: Like Tony said, Yooka-Laylee are indeed more stronger and durable, due to being able to Shatter Rocks, tear off Capital B's Golden Statue and being able to survive the explosion of Planetoid thing. Boomstick: More impressive than what Lucky endured. Tony: Exactly! Looks like he learnt to not mess with duos, especially this "ukulele" one. Boomstick: C'mon, puns are my thing. I could've done much better. Tony: Sorry, but maybe next time. Boomstick: Goddamit. Wiz: The winners are Yooka and Laylee. Next Time on Death Battle TWO QUEENS TWO HAIRS ONLY ONE WILL SURVIVE We then see The Queen of Edenia and The Inhuman Queen standing close to each other before lashing out their Hair at each other. SINDEL VS MEDUSA ''Trivia'' *The connections between Yooka-Laylee and Lucky is that both of them are from Platforming games that pay tribute to the classic Collect-a-thon games and that both of them have a similar story of Protecting a Book, they also have a heavy resemblance towards two of Rareware's mascots, Yooka-Laylee to Banjo-Kazooie and Lucky to Conker (mostly his Twelve Tales counterpart). *This is Raiando's fourth Indie Game themed battle, the previous were Shovel Knight VS Sash Lilac, Funtime Foxy VS Mettaton and Bendy VS Springtrap. *This is Raiando's and Tonygameman's fifth collab fight, the previous being Crash Bandicoot vs. Abe, Conker VS Duke Nukem, Gex VS Bug and Mega Man Battle Royale. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Modern' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Raiando Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:Team Vs Single Combattant Category:Tonygameman Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020